


Carnival

by NalatteIceCream, Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, carnival date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatteIceCream/pseuds/NalatteIceCream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: After the final battle and the subsequent reconstruction of Earth, things are finally looking up again, and there's a carnival in town. Lance asks Allura to join him, wanting to show her how enjoyable an Earth carnival can be.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> For reversible-doll/misanthropicat on Tumblr.
> 
> You requested "nights/royals & general fairytale/fantasy aus, fake dating scenarios, carnival dates, and star crossed lovers."
> 
> My good friend NalatteIceCream wrote this one to help me get this all done in time. (Thank you so much Nala! Seriously!) We really hope you enjoy it!

Sunset comes, and Lance is dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denim jacket, in all typical carnival date wear. He combs his hair out and sprays it down with water. Allura _does_ like playing with his hair. Might as well give her something worth playing with it. It's a simple look, but he doesn't even care; he's just glad to be going _out_ somewhere. Once Keith okays the outfit— not like his opinion _matters,_ but it's always nice to have a friend tell you how good you look before going out— he wanders out into the hall to knock on Allura's door. "Princess?"

Three knocks in, and Allura answers the door, dressed in a denim jumper and a red and white striped shirt, with a jean crop jacket. Her hair is tied up into a poofy ponytail, and glasses. "Lance? Is that you? I can't really see, everything is blurry and my head kind of hurts."

"...those are _medicated glasses_?" Lance questions. He slowly pulls the glasses off of her face. "Why are you wearing medicated glasses if you can already _see?"_

"Because! I…" Allura's cheeks darken, and she looks down at the floor. "Romelle said I look cute in glasses. And I just wanted to look as nice as I could today, especially considering the last time we went out on a 'date', we were still in our suits and—"

"You look great!" Lance interrupts, grinning wider than ever. "You look…really good."

They stare at each other for awhile longer, before Lance finally breaks the silence. "Aaahh…I guess we should leave now?"

"Yes," Allura agrees. "Yes, I think so as well."

~~~

Ten minutes, three autograph demands and a slight headache later, the pair arrive in front of the carnival. "Ooooh. Sends shivers down your spine, doesn't it?"

Allura giggles behind her hand. She side eyes him. "Shaking in my tennis shoes."

"Don't call them tennis shoes, _please."_

They walk into the carnival, and from what Lance can see, Allura is _immediately_ taken aback by how colourful the whole ordeal is. "This is gonna give me a headache!" she cheers, adjusting her now glass-less glasses on her face (courtesy of Lance). "Lance, there's so many _lights_ here! How do you stay on your feet??"

"Spatial awareness," Lance teases, and when Allura only stares in reply, he shakes his head. "Nevermind. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

They stop to grab corn dogs. Allura devours hers, all the while babbling about how innovative the idea of combining corn and bread, much to Lance's surprise and amusement. When they've finished eating, they move over to the line of games. Correction-- _shooting_ games.

And, god, does Lance love his shooting games.

"You've got to actually hit the ducks," Allura points out after Lance misses another target. "Right? Isn't that the point of these games? For you to _hit_ the things?"

"I mean, yeah, but I gotta make sure these folks get _some_ money before I wipe 'em clean," Lance smirks, hiking his gun higher up on his chest. He knocks down every last duck that comes 'swimming' in front of them, and then nicks the one hanging overhead. The man in charge of the booth can only stare, wide-eyed.

Lance beams. "Thank you, very much. Can I have that giant narwhal?"

Allura frowns a little, confused. "What is a—"

"Here you go, buddy," the game owner huffs, handing Lance a giant _unicorn whale made of softness and joy_ over the counter. "One giant narwhal. Think she'll be able to carry this around?"

"I've watched her carry bigger," Lance replies cheerily, smiling over the top of the toy. "I _think_ she can handle a puny narwhal."

They walk away from the games, with Allura toting her newfound toy, and Lance watching her squeeze it every few seconds in awe. "I didn't know they could be _made_ this big. They're not quite as soft as Mother's fabric, but _still._ "

"Yeah, we pride ourselves on our plushies," Lance teases. "What do you wanna do next? Food or rides?"

Allura taps her lips in thought. "Well… Pidge once told me about deep fried butter, and said it tastes _heavenly._ Do you think they'd have that here? Deep fried butter?"

Lance's face falls. "Princess—"

" _Allura._ You don't have to call me princess anymore, Lance."

"...Allura. Are you _sure_ you wanna—"

" _Please_ , Lance?" Allura pleads. "Can we try the butter deep fried?"

Allura eats about five sticks of deep fried butter. Lance can't tell if he's impressed or horrified. The only other people he knows that could do that is Pidge and a dead guy named _Joey_. "So...I'm guessing you liked them?"

"They were _amazing._ May I have one more?"

Lance lets her have one more, a part of him hoping that he'll figure out if he's grossed out by this or not. Spoiler alert, he does not. He doesn't have too much time to think on it, though, because Allura is already moving to another food booth.

"Hey, Lance!" she calls. "They have fried oreos!I don't know what oreos are, but they sound delicious!"

The woman behind the counter shoots Lance a quizzical look, and he simply shakes his head with a smile. "Two baskets of fried oreos, please?"

Allura's eyes only widen. He sighs. "Make that three.”

~~~

They spend the next thirty minutes or so walking and talking. Not about anything in particular, just whatever comes to mind that's worth talking about. Allura comments that the children throwing pebbles at a police car should stop 'making it rain.' Lance…doesn't exactly know what the hell to say to that. He _does_ make a mental note to take her out on a walk in the rain. He's sure she'd absolutely love that.

Allura points at the carousel. "Look at the mechanical horses!"

Lance grins. "That's a carousel. Wanna ride?"

"Definitely."

They clamber onto the carousel together, Lance on a blue horse and Allura on a pink one beside his. She gives the narwhal plushie it's own horse as well. The ride starts and she looks…almost disappointed. "These horses are tired."

Lance can't help but laugh. "No, Allura. They're not real at all. I don't think you've seen earth horses yet, but these definitely aren't real. They're meant to go slow, for the kids. Kids love this ride."

Allura smiles to herself, but then she's frowning. "Does this make me akin to an Earth child? That I wanted to ride these fake horses?"

"I don't think so," Lance hums. "I think it just makes you really, really cute."

His cheeks flood with color, as do Allura's, and they look away from each other to smile to themselves. Lance sneaks a few glances over at her, takes in how she smiles as she looks over the horse's design, how her hair cascades over her shoulders and down her back, how it frames her face in the best of ways. And he really wants to kiss her. _Has_ really wanted to kiss her for a very, very long time.

But not now. Not yet.

The ride comes to an end, anticlimactic as ever, but Allura seems to love it. "Where to next?"

"Ferris wheel," Lance grins, pointing over to the giant ride ahead of them. "It's simple. You sit, you go up, you come down."

"Isn't that the tower drop ride?" Allura asks. Lance looks like he's about to have a tiny stroke, and before he can answer with a crackling 'no,’ she kisses his cheek. "I'm joking. I've never been on a ferris wheel. Well, _almost,_ but not quite."

Ah, yes. The disaster carnival date three years ago on planet Sakktid. Keith still teases them about romantically drinking tentacle slime soup and getting shot at during shooting games. "Not quite. Well, ready to try now?"

~~~

Getting on the ferris wheel in itself only takes a few minutes, but for Lance? It feels like _forever._ Mainly because Allura gets too caught up in all of the lights to pay much attention to getting _in the seat,_ but once they're in, and their feet leave the ground, Lance…blanks. Absolutely blanks.

Allura is all smiles, which he loves. She's staring down at the ground, up at the darkening sky, and back down again. "...Have you ever stopped to realize how beautiful it is here?"

"It was prettier before the war," Lance quips. "Fun facts with Lance."

"I can't imagine it being prettier than this. Especially when the sky is this color…and there's so many _lights…_ "

Lance smiles all the wider, watching her with fond eyes. "Yeah. I guess I didn't see it that way. Hey, Allura?"

"Yes, Lance?" Allura asks, turning towards him with wide eyes. And Lance decides that maybe, just maybe, he should take that leap he didn't get to take three years ago, at the alien carnival, two years ago, when he'd thought they were going to die, a year ago, when he realized that maybe everything could be a little more normal.

"Lance?"

He leans across the seat until they're mere inches apart. Stares at her lips, the ones he'd been dying to kiss for years, and up at her eyes, the ones he'd been staring into day after day after day in complete awe. And he kisses her.

When he pulls back, she's still staring at him. "...I just wanted to say, uh—thank you. For going out with me, and stuff."

Allura is silent, pressing her fingers against her lips, and Lance almost starts rambling in an attempt to fill the silence, but then she's halfway in his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing him with more force than he expected, but he welcomes it. She pulls away with a tiny gasp, and a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Never done this before."

"Really?" Lance asks, eyebrows raised way too high. "I couldn't tell."

He smiles even wider when Allura laughs, and slumps a little in the seat as she lays her head down on his chest. "Thank you, Lance."

They don't say anything else for the rest of the ride. However, once their feet touch the ground again, Allura grabs ahold of Lance's hand with some mumbled excuse about being motion sick.

She doesn't let go of his hand, though. He almost wishes she never will.


End file.
